


Stop hitting yourself

by Nuttyasasquirrel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: !!!SPOILERS ALERT!!!, !!SPOILERS ALERT!!, Angst, Canon Compliant, Catra & Friends, Catra & Friendship, F/F, Gen, I'm not hurting her, POV Catra (She-Ra), Seriously Catra, Set during S4:EP13, Still flushed sadly, You need therapy, but they are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel
Summary: Catra's ambitions have crumbled. Perhaps it's time she look for someone else to blame?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble, Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Stop hitting yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this first thing after binging season 4. Oh, and in case you didn't see the tags: SPOILERS ALERT!!!  
Don't say you weren't warned.

Was Catra a bad friend?

Of course, she was. Why else had Scorpia left? Why else would she betray Entrapta? Why else would she attempt to DESTROY all of Etheria just to spite Adora?

It all seemed so pointless now. Her army was GONE; her meal ticket buried beneath a pile of debris. To top it all off, _SPARKLES_ of all people was pointing a staff at her as she lay too BROKEN to muster so much as a hint of snark.

In the end, it wasn't even Adora who had laid low her ambitions. No, Double Trouble, that duplicitous shape shifter, had returned to the fright zone only to BETRAY Catra on the eve of HER victory.

_I never get to win._

And maybe that was her fault.

Just like it was her fault she was alone.

“What are you waiting for? Do it…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I heard a lot of talk leading up to release about catradora not receiving much attention this season. Okay, maybe there wasn't a whole lot. But the development Catra received will have a HUGE impact on ALL her relationships moving forward. She lost her will to fight and was ready to roll over and die! I wonder what was going through her head at that moment. This is my stab at it.
> 
> Edit: Some edits to iron out run-on sentences and awkward wording. The crazy perfectionist in me just wouldn’t keep quiet :P


End file.
